


We've Only just Begun

by kinadream



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinadream/pseuds/kinadream
Summary: 10 days ago, Cheryl was rescued from the Sisters' of Quiet Mercy. Today is the day that she feels ready to thank her savior by taking her on a first date.





	We've Only just Begun

It had been 10 days since Cheryl had been rescued from The Sisters’ of Quiet Mercy. Not that Cheryl was counting… But Cheryl wished and hoped that time would move faster, pushing away the dreadful memories that the facility had entailed. 

Cheryl was starting to feel like herself again, after moving in with Toni in her Uncle’s trailer. He was barely ever there so It felt more like their trailer. Aside from a panic attack every other night from nightmares, the anxiety had partially weaselled itself out of Cheryl’s mind and she could finally get back on with her life, out of the grasp of her horrific mother and begin a new chapter with the beautiful, pink-haired serpent that she could call hers.

Toni had been so gentle in letting Cheryl come to terms with the fear that that awful place had instilled in her, that she felt compelled to show her gratitude towards Toni by asking her on a date. It would be their first official date since that evening at Pops where Cheryl let herself freefall into Toni’s hands and told her about Heather, the only other person to know about that being Jason. 

So, Cheryl rolled over in the bed that the two girls shared together and stared at Toni’s still sleeping face. It was calm and peaceful, and the light seeping in from her window reflected onto her, giving a goddess-like glow to her already stunning features. Cheryl smiled at this. Mornings were the one part of the day where she could just stare at this wonderful human without incessant teasing from Toni, or Sweet Pea or any of their other friends who still couldn’t get over the fact that Cheryl Blossom had fallen for the one and only, Toni Topaz. 

Cheryl loved that she was a morning person and that Toni was not because this was her favourite part of her day.

“I can feel you staring at me.” A small groan emitted from the girl lying next to her. Her eyes were still closed but a smirk played on her lips. “I can’t help it when I get to wake up next to a woman as amazing as you”, Cheryl replied, toying a strand of the serpent’s pink hair between her fingers.

She slowly opened her eyes while a hint of a blush rose on her cheeks, she gave Cheryl that same look that night of the sleepover, when they almost kissed but Cheryl’s mother ruined it by pushing her poor Nana Blossom down the stairs. That same look before everything went to hell.

“I have something to ask you.” Cheryl told her, as she snuggled closer, tangling their legs, to gather as much warmth and comfort from Toni as she could. Toni raised her eyebrows in question. “Would you like to go on a date with me, tonight? I figured since things are finally calming down, and people are starting to find out about us, I want to make it official by going on a real date. My shout.”

Toni grinned, obviously excited by the idea but just as quickly as the grin came, it fell again. “I would love to, baby. But you aren’t shouting. You know your mother cut you off, and I’m not letting you spend any of your inheritance on me. You need that for adulty things, like college.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully at Toni. She always cared so much for everybody else but never missed a beat when someone tried to do something special for her. “I have plenty of money for college. I just really want to treat you to a night dedicated to you. And us. You have been so patient with me during this last week or so, and I want to show you how much you mean to me in return. Is that so much to ask? Please, just say yes, TT.” Cheryl pleaded because this girl deserved the world, the least she could do was treat her to a night out for them.

“Fine, I guess I can be okay with that.” Toni complies, knowing she would never win. Cheryl let out a little squeal of joy and leant down to give her a tender kiss, grateful to her for saying yes. “But I have a shift at the Whyte Wyrm, this evening.” 

“Already planned around that!”, Cheryl said with great confidence.

-

While Toni was fulfilling her shift at the bar, Cheryl planned their night. She was going to start by taking Toni to a special candle lit dinner at a restaurant just out of town, and then bring her back for movies in their room on the TV that Cheryl took from her room at Thistlehouse when her mother kicked her out. Dinner and movies, how could any girl be unhappy with that. The anticipation over her plan was making Cheryl a little jumpy so she started putting that energy to use.

Knowing that Toni had taken some nice clothes to work to get changed into after her shift, Cheryl knew she wasn’t going to be home until the movie portion of their date, so she used this opportunity to decorate. Cheryl wanted to make her wee space inviting, and comfy. Not that it wasn’t already but she had some cheesy, romantic plans in mind. 

Cheryl untangled some fairy lights that she had found stuffed in Toni’s bottom drawer of her bedside table and strung them up around the bed frame. Cheryl made their bed, and fluffed around, making sure all the pillows and blankets were assorted into the right place for maximum cosiness, and then she went and grabbed the tray of cubed fruit, chocolate covered strawberries and bottle of sparkling grape juice (she was not going to risk her reputation for a bottle of wine) which she had prepared earlier and put it at the foot of her bed, along with the movie, Legally Blonde, ready for the night ahead.

-

Soon, it was time for Cheryl to pick Toni up from work. She had dropped her off, instead of Toni taking her motorbike, so that Cheryl could drive them to their destination which was still unknown to Toni. Cheryl rolled up in her cherry red convertible with the roof down, letting her hair be blown by the warm spring air. She parked outside awaiting her Southside princess to walk out of the bar and hop in.

She heard the creak of the heavy door leading to the bar and Toni sauntered out wearing a black leather skirt with black, studded, heeled boots, and a burgundy singlet that was cropped at the waist and had lace detailing around the bust. Cheryl was completely entranced by Toni that she didn’t even realise she was still staring, mouth agape, until Toni opened her passenger door, giggling.

“You can close your mouth now.” Toni teased, and Cheryl flushed from embarrassment as she gave a half-hearted, unnecessary apology to her girlfriend. “You don’t look half bad yourself.” Toni stated, giving Cheryl a quick peck to her plump lips. Cheryl was wearing a red mini-dress, her signature colour, with simple black heels and a nude lipstick, quite the contrast from her normal, everyday bright red lip.

Cheryl gave Toni a large smile and began on their way to the restaurant. 

-

Throughout the drive, the two girls chatted idly, giggling and making each other smile. Toni’s hand rested atop Cheryl’s on the gear shift between them with their fingers laced together. Toni watched the view go past as they drove, past the Southside, the Northside, past Sweetwater River and out of town. It wasn’t until they passed the ‘Leaving Riverdale, the town with pep!’ sign, that Toni questioned Cheryl as to where they were headed. 

“You love Italian, right?”, Cheryl enquired, and Toni gave a small nod. “Well, Nana Rose used to take me and Jason to this wonderful, little Italian restaurant when we were little. I thought I’d take you there, show you a small piece of my past.”

Toni looked at Cheryl with a look of pure adoration, she could not have fallen for a girl as fiery and passionate, but also as sweet and loving as Cheryl. Toni gave Cheryl’s hand a light squeeze and watched as the corners of her lips pulled up into a smile as she concentrated on the road ahead.

-

They reached the restaurant 15 minutes later and found their table next to the large panoramic window at the front of the restaurant. They decided to order a pizza which they shared together while they laughed and talked and basked in the moment that was their first date.

This was Cheryl’s first official date of her life, it had to be special. Sure, she had dated people before Toni, but none of them gave her the feelings that she received by merely being in Toni’s presence. Except for Heather, but her mother drove that opportunity straight out the door before Cheryl even had the chance to ask her out on a date. She hadn’t seen her since. So, Toni was her first. 

Cheryl had dreamed about these moments since she was a kid. Sitting across from her partner in a restaurant, a candle between them, symbolising the ever-present spark of their relationship. Talking mindlessly for hours but never feeling bored. 

She recalled the first time her and Toni kissed. It was 10 days ago, the day that Toni rescued her from the Sisters. Time slowed down. She could feel every nerve ending on her lips tingle from the feeling of Toni’s lips against hers. This was different to the other people she had kissed. The others were for attention and practice and she was void to any feeling in those kisses. But Toni’s lips made her feel like she was about to do a Bungee jump, that nervous wringing in your stomach that just feels so right. She knew Toni was different than everyone else from the moment they met, though.

It felt so right to Cheryl to be sitting across from this beauty whom she once called ‘Southside Scum’. It was perfect. And their night had only just started.

-

After their meal, Cheryl took the courtesy of paying and then came back to the table with an outstretched hand and escorted Toni out of the restaurant, fingers entwined. Toni broke the silence between the two as they walked back to Cheryl’s car. “Thank you. For dinner. It was lovely and I’m so glad that you allowed me to be a part of that special memory of yours.”

They reached the car as Toni finished talking and Cheryl pulled on Toni’s hand so that Toni was facing her, and she rested her ivory hands on Toni’s waist. Toni rested her arms on Cheryl’s shoulders and tangled her hands in Cheryl’s hair, playing with the fiery locks as Cheryl spoke.

“You are my future, Toni. I want you to know me, who I really am. That includes my past, and Jason was a big part of that. He would have liked you, y’know? Because you make me smile and he always just wanted me to be happy. I believed that I was loveless for so long. But you make me believe that anything is possible. That I can love someone and be loved back. And also, be able to love myself, too. It hasn’t been all that long yet, but I see a future with you Toni, and I know I’m falling for you hard and fast.”

Toni rarely cried but she could feel tears prickling her eyes. She was happy. She was happy to have Cheryl by her side, and she felt everything that Cheryl felt and would do anything to keep her safe and give her a better future than her past ever was. 

Toni turned and nudged Cheryl up against her car, massaging the back of her head with her finger tips as she pulled Cheryl into a searing kiss. Their lips melded together as though they were made for each other. Cheryl’s grip tightened around Toni’s hips as she tried to pour as much passion and love into the kiss as possible. Toni pulled away with the dorkiest smile Cheryl had ever seen the girl display.

“Come on, my sweet. There are more surprises waiting at home.” Cheryl opened the passenger door to allow Toni to slip inside and she wondered what more special things the future would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be gentle <3 will be posting some more stories soon.  
> Tumblr: kinadream


End file.
